betrayalfandomcom-20200214-history
Swords (Betrayal In Antara)
Swords are weapons used in Betrayal in Antara. Of the four player characters, William Escobar and Kaelyn Usher wield swords. Overview As with other weapons, characters become proficient in swordplay by doing it. Of the three available strikes (Thrust, Slash, Hack) that can be set from the console, characters generally have the highest Accuracy mod for the Thrust and the highest Damage mod for the Hack. By using the Thrust to land more strikes early in the game, characters can increase their Melee stat and work up to a higher Accuracy mod on the more damaging Hack. Swords themselves are better suited to different uses according to their types; those stats are provided below. Swords can be blessed at a Temple of Kor and enhanced with various enhancers. They can be repaired and enhanced before, during (if the wielder has the right items), or after battle. All swords except the Everedge are repaired using a Whetstone; they can also be fully repaired in Chapters 2 and 6 by the tinker in Aspreza. The Auto-Repair setting allows repairs to take place automatically at sunset as long as the party has Whetstones available. Sword list Thrust, Slash, and Hack Accuracy and Damage Mods are provided for each blade. Short Sword * T: 5,10; S: 10,10; H: 5,5; Hardness: 10; can be Enhanced and Blessed. First available in Chapter 1. * Description: This simple sword was little different from the thousands like it in Antara. Easy to wield and equally suited for thrusts and slashes, it was the most commonplace weapon in the Empire. Long Sword * T: 15,15; S: 15,15; H: 15,10; Hardness: 16; can be Enhanced and Blessed. First available in Imazi in Chapter 1. * Description: The long blade of this weapon gave a fighter a tactical advantage over a foe with a shorter blade, enabling him to strike while keeping his own body farther out of reach. The unadorned blade and bare hilt marked it as the product of a simple smith from a simple village. Judging from the weapon's balance, though, the smith knew his craft. Chailan Cutlass * T: 0,5; S: 10,15; H: 10,15; Hardness: 20; can be Enhanced and Blessed. First available in Aspreza in Chapter 1. * Description: It looked peculiar to character, but then character's days were spent on land. Curved swords like this one had been popular at sea ever since legendary Chailan captain Adufe Ballil used one to kill his princess' would-be kidnapper. Its nation of origin was as important as the blade itself -- trying to peddle a non-Chailan cutlass to a sailor was as risky as hugging a spineray. Rapier * T: 28,12; S: 20,8; H: 4,0; Hardness: 32; can be Enhanced and Blessed. First available in Chapter 2. * Description: Here was the weapon of a swordsman. Its form echoed the style and elegance of its use. More commonly found in courtly duels than battlefield melee, the rapier was not for hacking madly at an opponent but rather for carefully probing and smoothly slipping beyond his defenses. Broadsword * T: 10,25; S: 20,20; H: 20,20; Hardness: 26; can be Enhanced and Blessed. First available in Thrust and Parry in Chapter 3. * Description: Its shine dulled and surface pockmarked, it was clearly a weapon meant more for use than show. With a strong arm behind it, the heavy blade could deliver a blow few could stand against. Malachian Bore * T: 39,17; S: 22,4; H: 4,0; Hardness: 15; can be Enhanced and Blessed. First available in Chapter 6. * Description: The golden-hued spiral blade seemed like a Jaeger's trophy, but the enchanted weapon was quite deadly. With a good solid thrust the blade came to life, boring into its hapless victim. Ironically, it was named for neither the smith who first forged one nor the mage who enchanted it, but the first man to be impaled by one. * Unlike what the description suggests, there is no special effect upon hitting an enemy with the thrust attack. Onyx Blade * T: 15,20; S: 25,20; H: 25,20; Hardness: 50; can be Enhanced and Blessed. Least Repair needed aside from Everedge. First available in Choth in Chapter 6. * Description: Where most polished blades reflected sunlight, this jet black sword seemed to absorb it. The process used by the Montari to forge such a blade remained a mystery, but the result was a lightweight, superbly balanced weapon with few equals. Everedge * T: 5,34; S: 40,46; H: 40,51; Hardness: 100; can be Enhanced and Blessed. Does not need Repair. First available in Choth in Chapter 6, then in a chest in Chapter 8; there are only two in the game. * Description: Character thought it was the most unusual sword he/she had ever seen. The sinuous blade hardly seemed practical let alone functional. Yet it sliced through the air with nary a sound, and no amount of abuse seemed to dull its keen edge. Januli Greatsword * T: 11,46; S: 23,57; H: 23,86; Hardness: 38; can be Enhanced and Blessed. Highest Hack Damage Mod in the game. Available only in Knightridge in Chapter 8. * Description: The mastersmiths of Januli produced a handful of such blades every year, each of unique and exquisite craftsmanship. They offered unparalleled balance, durability, and striking power and felt so natural to wield that they functioned as an extension of the fighter himself. A Januli greatsword was a weapon to be honored and respected. Trivia * The Everedge can be first obtained as a reward for picking the Fighter to win the Liar's Festival in Choth. * The Malachian Bore is an example of a flambarde ("flame-bladed") sword. * In Camille, the white-eyed Blind Prophet demands any 100% sword in exchange for a blessing. If the party is carrying the Insurance Policy from Imazi, the blessing is successful. * After speaking to Lizbeth in Imazi in Chapter 6, the party can give her any sword to receive an Assessment boost.